Flying Enchantress! Pretty Cure
Flying Enchantress! Pretty Cure (フライング インチャーントリス！ プリキュア Furaingu Inchāntorisu! Purikyua) is a new Pretty Cure series created by CureKanade. The themes for the show are magic, bonds, witches and roses. Story : Flying Enchantress! Pretty Cure Episodes Hidden on Earth, there is a kingdom called Silver Rose Kingdom. It lived a peaceful life with the magical beings and humans getting along, until the Witch Hunters appeared and scattered the Silver Rose of Bonds into Silver Orbs.. The humans started to feel hatred for the magical beings and lost their sight for seeing magical beings. Two mascots from Silver Rose Kingdom were sent to Earth to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure so they could find the Silver Rose and stop the Witch Hunters from destroying all bonds in the world. Characters Pretty Cure Majo Chiyuri (魔女 チユリ Majo Chiyuri) - Chiyuri is one of the main characters in the series. She is sometimes called "Witch" because of her surname but she doesn't mind since she knows it's just a nickname. Chiyuri has an outgoing personality and loves imagining herself seeing magical beings. Her alter ego is Cure Enchantress (キュア インチャーントリス Kyua Enchāntorisu) and her theme colour is pink while her powers are based of bonds. Tejina Akira (手品 あきら Tejina Akira) - Akira is one of the main characters in the series. She is very sporty and her family owns a sport shops named The Sport Shop. Akira can be very shy but at other times she is cheerful and funny. Her alter ego is Cure Charm (キュア チャーム Kyua Chāmu) and her theme colour is yellow while her powers are based of sorcery. Cure Siren (キュア サイレン Kyua Sairen) - Cure Siren is a Cure who appears in Episode 25. Her theme colour is blue while her powers are based of music and magic. Mascots Witch (ウィッチ U~itchi) - Chiyuri's mascot partner. Spell (スペル Superu) - Akira's mascot partner. Witch Hunters Beauty (ビューティー Byūtī) - Beauty is the first subordinate of Witch Hunters to appear. She is the only girl out of the subordinates and is very cold to everyone on her team and Pretty Cure. In Episode 13, she disguises herself as a girl named Takahiro Hitomi (貴浩 ひとみ Takahiro Hitomi) and teaches Chiyuri about magic and pretends to be her friend. Beauty has the power of ice and magic. Hunter (ハンター Hantā) - Hunter is the second subordinate of Witch Hunters to appear. He is the comic relief of the group and tends to head into battle without thinking. Hunter is kind to Beauty, even if she ignores him and he shows a lot of love for her. Hunter has the power of metal. Flame (フレイム Fureimu) - Flame is the third subordinate of Witch Hunters to appear. He is a calm man but tends to get angry really easily, scaring Pretty Cure, Beauty and Hunter. Flame uses the power of fire and tends to use burning hot-type objects to create Tsuiseki's. Wizard (ウイザード Uizādo) - Wizard is the fourth subordinate of Witch Hunters to appear. He appears in Episode 27 and is the strongest of the subordinates. He has the power of dark magic. Queen Mystery (クイーン ミステリー Kuīn Misuterī) - Queen Mystery is the leader of Witch Hunters. She dreams of destroying all bonds in the world, but after accidentally scattering the Silver Rose of Bonds into the Silver Orbs, she sends her subordinates down to Earth and waits impatiently for them to collect all the orbs. Tsuiseki (ツイセキ Tsuiseki) - The Tsuiseki are the monsters of Witch Hunters. They are created when the subordinates throws a Black Orb full of dark magic to an everyday object while saying "Awaken Tsuiseki and do my bidding!". Items Magical Brooch (マジカル ブローチ Majikaru Burōchi) - The transformation device for Chiyuri and Akira. They must say "Magic! Pretty Cure Full Power!" to transform into Pretty Cure. The Magical Brooch can also keep the Silver Orbs safe. Cure Wands (キュア ワンド Kyua Wando) - The attack items for Pretty Cure. Silver Orbs (シルバー オーブ Shirubā Ōbu) - The collectible items for the series. There are around 23 to collect. When all collected, they become the Silver Rose of Bonds. Silver Rose of Bonds (絆のシルバーローズ Kizuna no Shirubā Rōzu) - The legendary items that keeps magical beings and human happy together. Queen Mystery accidentally scattered the rose into the Silver Orbs and now her subordinates and Pretty Cure are trying to search for them for different reasons. Black Orbs (ブラック オーブ Burakku Ōbu) - The items that the subordinates of Witch Hunters use to summon a Tsuiseki. Trivia Flying Enchantress! Pretty Cure is the second series to have the theme of roses. Category:Flying Enchantress! Pretty Cure Category:CureKanade's New Series Category:CureKanade - Series Category:CureKanade Category:Magic Themed Series Category:Roses Themed Series Category:LunarSolar Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime